


new nights

by ElasticElla



Series: Once Upon an Alphabet [14]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Free Verse, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you pick her because she's something even your sister lacks,<br/>you pick her and know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	new nights

you pick her because she's something even your sister lacks,  
you pick her and know.

she opposes you perfectly,  
true love to true regret,  
light to wicked-  
she doesn't see the additive yet,  
soon she will  
soon she'll breathe your world too.

there are new constellations in this realm,  
and you watch the stars when the others sleep.  
you watch the stars and wonder  
if old wishes still hold true.

mother's dead and her opinion doesn't matter,  
mother's dead and approval's chance is lost,  
mother's _dead_.

some nights you wish you had forgotten the plan,  
had lived as a midwife  
and courted the swan  
things could be glorious

she could have loved you simply

it's a story that would never  
fit in Henry's book  
and he's all that matters to her.  
so you dress up  
wickedly,  
so you act up  
wickedly,  
and your skin goes green.

(you don't envy Emma,  
you _don't_.  
but your skin doesn't  
pale around her.)

you could be monsters together,  
beautiful monsters.

Emma says no.

too many reasons come to mind,  
too many explanations to think.  
you don't ask-  
you know it isn't something adaptable.

you pick her because she's something even your sister lacks,  
you pick her and know   
it won't end happily ever after.


End file.
